Ixkik': EMG 3116
by TIO GIL DJ
Summary: En un mundo sumido en el caos, surge una nueva arma que pretende ponerle fin  de una vez por todas a un conflicto entre el gobierno y la naciente revolución. Pero si esa arma cae por equivocación entre el fuego cruzado ¿Que destino ha de tener esa guerra?


**IX - KIK':**

**EMG 31-16**

**CAPITULO UNO:**

_- "Quisiera decir 'Adiós', pero solo reservo esta palabra para ciertas ocasiones especiales. Porque si te digo 'adiós', ¡Bum!, te esfumas…" -_

Hay veces en que pienso que la muerte es un sueño irrealizable, remoto, inalcanzable. Es un fenómeno tan natural, según unos. Pero la naturaleza, en ciertos casos, es apremiante. Ningún ser humano común y corriente, dentro de los límites de lo considerado una "cordura sana" pensaría tal cosa. Sin embargo, hay seres engañosos, que aparenten en el exterior ser una persona común y corriente, pero que en realidad dejó tal calidad desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Para estos seres, el "descansar en paz" es un _deja vu _que nunca sucede, un presentimiento de inútil consideración.

En verdad, no sé si estos pensamientos míos son aberraciones sádicas que intentan satisfacer mi recién nacido instinto "anormal". Mi cerebro, controlado por alguna hormona desconocida hasta hoy, maquina de una forma rara. Tal vez sea el efecto de las drogas que me administran para mantener mi humor estable. Lo único que sé es que mantengo dentro de la tapa de mis sesos una filosofía monótona, unas ideas que casi me enloquece de una forma extraña, demasiado extraña.

Siento que ahora lo ilógico tiene sentido en mi existir. Mis pupilas se han manchado de un color carmesí, un color que me recuerda constantemente mi objetivo de vida, el cual fue sentenciado cuando fui ingresada en estas instalaciones particulares, en esta maquinaria capaz de transformar a cualquier ser indefenso en un potencial mecanismo de destrucción. Siempre que despierto de ese "sueño", me veo manchada de este líquido viscoso, de particular color. El color de mis pupilas. El mismo color del líquido que recorre las entrañas de mi cuerpo. Entonces me doy cuenta.

Lo he hecho de nuevo. Le he dado a alguien la oportunidad de alcanzar el cielo con más rapidez a la acostumbrada. Mis garras le han dado la oportunidad de encontrar la redención después de haber "disfrutado" los placeres de este mundo inundado con manifestaciones dañinas, vanas, de poca importancia. Un mundo inundado con idiotas.

Me han dicho que la mejor cura para la idiotez es la muerte. Antes creía que era una afirmación cruel, pero a estas alturas de mi vida, creo que no lo es tanto. He eliminado tantos idiotas, que ya no me es posible hacer un cálculo certero. Algunas ocasiones, he llegado a tal extremo de llevarme conmigo a gente que no era _tan _idiota, pero, al final de cuentas, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Mis emociones ahora son mi nuevo medio de comunicación, el canal que desata una catarsis caótica, de grandes consecuencias. De hecho, ya casi no utilizo mi boca para proferir palabras. Mis manos son mis nuevos labios, mis dedos simulan ser lenguas que hablan en varios idiomas a la vez.

De la misma manera en que puedo decir _"Hola"_ con ambas manos, puedo decir _"Adiós"._ Y muchas veces, mis "interlocutores" ruegan de rodillas que no diga _"adiós"._ Suplican, gimen. Pero, yo no puedo irme sin siquiera despedirme. Sería una falta de respeto ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo, parece ya ser suficiente. Al recordar todo esto, un inminente temor sube por mi garganta, depositándose en mi consciencia. Un temor, que en poco tiempo, se convierte en placer. Placer por una perversión que jode al prójimo, pero que, al fin y al cabo, hace que forme una sonrisa. Estar de buen humor es bueno, según lo que me han contado. Y cuando recuerdo, me pongo de buen humor.

Pero, ¡Que grosera soy! no me he presentado todavía como es debido. Discúlpeme, por favor, querido lector. A veces, yo también soy muy idiota. O muy torpe, siendo más precisos. La cuestión es que la cortesía es primero, así que aquí voy.

Hola a todo aquel que lea esto. Desconozco la forma como logró encontrar el siguiente escrito, y por el momento, tampoco me interesa. Espero que usted, repentino lector, se halle en un sitio cómodo y confortable al proceder a leer lo que he grabado aquí. No tengo mucha práctica en esto de escribir, pero tengo un vocabulario un poco refinado por leer muchos libros en el pasado (un pasado, que irónicamente, no recuerdo). Así que habrá veces en que no me entenderá a la perfección. Además, tampoco gozo de mucho tiempo. Por eso intentaré ser lo mas breve y objetiva posible, tratando de eliminar de mi testimonia trivialidades de poca importancia.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado. Desconozco cuantos años exactos han pasado desde que me han capturado, pero se que no son menos de diez. Ahora, aprisionada en el Hades, no puede darme cuenta a cabalidad los tantos posibles cambios que han surgido en mi alrededor. Todo ha pasado con gran rapidez, que no me es posible calcular la edad exacta que poseo en estos momentos. Es incomodo no saber si todavía no has pasado de la pubertad, o si eres ya una adulta. Sin embargo, he aprendido que estos detalles so no incumben demasiado. Son pequeños pies de páginas que no merecen ser considerados siquiera.

Mi nombre científico es _"Experimento de mutación genética numero 31-16" _(prefiero que se resuma como _EMG 31-16_). No obstante, ese no es mi verdadero nombre. Por desgracia, al ser internada aquí, procedieron a borrar los papeles que testificaban sobre mi existencia. Mi numero de seguro medico, mi partida de nacimiento, mis diplomas y títulos académicos, mis antecedentes penales… Todo aquel papel que, legalmente, dijera que soy una ciudadana de algún país y una habitante en este planeta.

También me sometieron a una serie de estudios médicos, con los cuales lograron acabar con gran número de mis recuerdos, dejándome tan solo con algunos esenciales para no sucumbir ante un colapso nervioso. Desafortunadamente, entre todos esos recueros perdidos estaba mi verdadero nombre, el cual no se cual es. Únicamente me acuerdo de que tuve uno, y de que mi existir en esta cloaca no es la indicada. Sabía que tenía una vida normal, pero no logro recordar mas detalles. Tengo vagos sueños durante las noches, sueños que me tratan de decir algo, pero que no se interpretar. Veo caras familiares, pasajes conocidos. Rastros de lo que fue una vida "estándar"

Justamente, los profesores y científicos que me tienen aquí encerrada tenían un objetivo en particular. Que no pudiera saber sobre mis orígenes, y sobre mi vida entera. Ahora, en estos momentos, vivo una realidad etérea, una especie de sueño ligero del cual no puedo despertar. Es algo particularmente interesante el no poder pensar en remembranzas pasadas, en sucesos que recuerdan la infancia de uno. No sé porque, pero al parecer yo era la mas indicada para sus ensayos científicos, por lo cual, tuvieron que inducirme a este estado irreal, a este ambiente similar a un cuadro de extravagante diseño.

Sin embargo, _ellos _me han dado el lujo de usar un sustantivo poco protocolario, más simple. Cuando se refieren a mí, me llaman _"Blaze". _El nombre no puede ser el más indicado. Por que, cada vez que mis emociones se desbordan, un halo de destrucción surge de mi. Me convierto en una poderosa llamarada, una flama que quema y lastima.

Lo que si tengo muy presente es el objetivo de mis verdugos. Quieren hacer de mí un arma que apoye la milicia de su gobierno, un artefacto poderoso solo comparable con una bomba atómica. Tras la última sesión experimental con la cual lograron borrarme más recuerdos, iniciaron una serie de tratamientos científicos para modificar mi información genética. Habían experimentado ya con un gran número de "pacientes" antes de que yo llegara a sus terribles garras y, según lo afirman, todos ellos murieron al no poder soportar la mutación que se les efectuaba.

Sin embargo, yo fui un caso diferente. Logré tolerar la modificación de mis genes (muy maltrecha, por cierto), y tras varios meses, los cambios que esto implicaba no se hicieron esperar. Sin querer, varias veces de mí ser salía expulsadas grandes cantidades de material piroquinetico, incendiando todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor. Mis manos, desde que me recuperé de las terrible sesiones en donde experimentaban en mi, se han convertido en dos poderosas armas que son capaces de producir una destrucción sin precedentes, un rastro de carbón y cenizas producido por mis propios instintos. Se han convertido, como he dicho, en mi nuevo vocabulario, el cual no es tan complicado. El cual consta de unas cuantas palabras.

Al principio no logré creer a cabalidad que este "don" (o maldición, como quieran denominarlo) se me habían otorgado al terminar de mutar mi ADN, pero pronto, y sin que pudiera impedirlo, mis captures me empujaron a utilizarlo en objetivos claros. Tanques, edificios, mecanismos destructivos, hasta seres humanos indefensos… Ningún ser o blanco quedaba a salvo de mi desolador proceder. Los idiotas pronto desaparecieron de mi vista, en una rutina que al principio consideré inhumana, pero que pronto cobró un significado profundo para mí.

El ver todo ese líquido rojo escurriéndose del piso pronto dejo de causarme miedo. Pronto, me imaginé como una chiquilla de pocos años de edad saltando charcos de agua por diversión durante un aguacero. "_Por diversión"_, es la palabra clave. A veces me arrepiento al despertarme de este "sueño", pero pronto este deseo perverso viene a mí, cuando mis captores estimulan mi sesera por medio de algún señuelo visual.

Por qué debo dejar claro que todo lo que hecho hasta hoy no ha sido bajo el permiso de mi consciencia. Uno de los efectos secundarios de este padecimiento es que mi "don" se activa cuando se me desestabiliza emocionalmente, cuando me encuentro extremadamente enojada, o profundamente asustada.

Me he enojado, he odiado los objetivos que me proponen, y por reacción, he usado mis habilidades sobrenaturales en contra de lo que _ellos_ desean. Hasta ahora, no he podido controlarme. Nunca antes me había sentido así de peligrosa. O tal vez si, pero no lo recuerdo. La cuestión es que podría utilizar mis poderes en contra de los que me los otorgaron, pero desafortunadamente _ellos _han tomado ciertas medidas con los cuales apresarme, y no perjudicarse en el acto. Mis captores, los que me han convertido en lo que ahora soy, descansan seguros en sus guaridas, sabiendo que no soy capaz de tocarles, de acariciarles ni un solo pelo de su opulento cuerpo.

Constantemente me han drogado para dormirme, y al despertarme, descubro que me han puesto unos brazaletes especiales que neutralizan mi instinto piro maníaco, además de que me han encerrado en una celda hecha con un duro material que apenas si puedo rasguñar. Han tomado medidas especiales para su huésped mas consentido, el cual también es muy _especial._

_Ellos_ son listos, y saben lo que hacen. Saben cada cosa de mí, me han tomado por un títere y me ordenan a realizar lo que esté a su conveniencia. No se cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que por fin tomen total control de mi voluntad, y me obliguen a matar gente inocente para llevar a cabo misiones que solo a ellos les beneficia. No se cuando por fin me saquen de este sitio con el cerebro lavado, y me ordenen a ser una herramienta perfecta para realizar caos y opresión en contra de todo aquel que no simpatice con el gobierno.

Por que se que la presidencia esta detrás de esto. Los he oído hablar, susurrar sobre ello. Se sobre la corrupción y propósitos del cochino cuerpo ejecutivo que supuestamente nos lidera hacia el "desarrollo". Ja, que mentira de mierda. Conozco que yo, siendo su proyecto militar más importante para estos tiempos, seré una especie de perro rabioso que torture la ciudadanía cada vez que ella se revele en contra de sus amos. Solo ellos sabrán cuando soltar de la correa. Y cuando lo hagan, muchas personas lloraran.

En el pasado me sentía impotente. Lloraba constantemente, sintiéndome enferma por la falta de algún recuerdo que me de una palabra de aliento, y por el espectáculo sádico del cual seré protagonista en el futuro, cuando ya sea un ser sanguinario sin propia autodominio. Me sentía inútil, sin tener las riendas de mi propia persona. Y esto me empujaba a tratar de borrar mi existencia antes de que algún maldito imperialista pudiera usarme para sus sucios propósitos.

Me infringía dolor, me causaba heridas, moretones. Me golpeaba contra las paredes de mi inquebrantable prisión, con la esperanza de quebrarme el cuello y morir así desangrada. Pero entonces _ellos_ entraban en acción, y me sedaban para que no pudiera seguir lastimándome.

No obstante, ahora, bajo los efectos de estos extraños pensamientos que nunca antes habían surgido en mi vida, he asimilado mi destino de una forma tranquila, casi conformista. Me he resignado. Y, no sabiendo porque, le he podido tomar gusto a lo que hago. Ya no me tiembla la mano cuando pienso en "eso". En decir _"Adiós"_ una vez más. He desarrollado una doble personalidad, dos _"Blazes". _La Blaze buena (la benevolente, la cual es atacada constantemente por su inflexible consciencia) y la Blaze mala (la cual responde únicamente a sus deseos, a sus instintos, la que elimina a los idiotas sin que siquiera le tiemble un dedo)Sin embargo, ahora ya no se diferenciar a ninguna de las dos. Se han vuelto tan inherentes, tan unidas, que solo hace falta una sonrisa para acabar con mas idiotas.

Me han administrado tantas drogas, que ahora me encuentro débil, con la fuerza apenas suficiente para escribir un poco sobre lo que pasa en mi _"no-vida". _Ahora, que extrañamente me han dado cierta libertad, puedo plasmar en una hoja como me he sentido siendo el objeto de estudios de una organización de la cual desconozco el nombre. Sin experimentar rastro alguno de consuelo, con las muñecas entumecidas por el constante encadenamiento ejercido por los brazaletes que me han puesto durante todo este tiempo. Con el corazón ahogado por su propia sangre, sin saber a cabalidad que pensar.

Aun así, les tengo una novedad. En estos momentos, sé que va a pasar algo importante dentro del edificio donde he estado detenido durante todos estos años. No por gusto uno de los guardias ha deslizado debajo de la puerta de mi celda papel y lápiz, y me ha permitido escribir algo para testificar sobre el maltrato del cual fui objeto. Al principio me extrañó, pero si te dan un regalo, seria grosero rechazarlo. A caballo regalado no se le mira diente, como dicen algunos. Y por eso, con suaves garabatos, he reestrenado mi habilidad ya casi olvidada de escribir.

Siento que la soledad que en estos momentos experimento me ha otorgado cierta sensibilidad literaria. Tal vez en mi vida pasada fui una escritora, o tal vez una periodista. Sin embargo, hoy he tenido otro presentimiento, una corazonada que me ha llenado de ilusión. Yo, Blaze, el _"EMG 31-16", _presiento de que moriré para renacer de alguna otra manera. Tal vez en el cielo, o de nuevo en la tierra. Siento, que a pesar de mi esceptitud, no duraré demasiado aquí encerrada. Por fin, mi deseo de muerte parece que se cumplirá.

Quizás me equivoque, pero a la postre el drama de mi vida tendrá el final que mereció desde un principio, la obertura que determiné el desenlace esta desastre, que en cierta manera, es una grandiosa obra maestra. A lo mejor se les ocurre matarme, liberarme (lo cual es poco probable), o borrarme lo que me queda de memoria. De alguna manera, la que escribe estas líneas desaparecerá por fin para el bien de su existencia. Alzaré la mirada, y veré el cielo cubierto con filas de almas esperándome. Enormes filas conformadas por ánimas que yo misma mandé a ese sitio antes de despertar de ese "sueño".

Espero que usted, improvisado lector, se encuentre en un sitio cómodo y reconfortante tras haber leído esto. No quisiera que se sintiera perturbado con mi inesperado testimonio. Espero que se encuentre en un lugar envidiable, agradable, lejos del terrible suplicio que en estos momentos yo, Blaze, estoy sufriendo en carne propia. Sufrimiento, que en cierto aspecto, hace que experimente ansias masoquistas, fantasías crueles, susurros débiles derivados de la bipolaridad que en estos momentos sufro.

Tengo pocos segundos para seguir escribiendo, eso es seguro. Oigo pasos acercándose. Por ratos dejo de manipular el lapicero que tengo en manos, y finjo estar profundamente dormida, simulando estar bajo los efectos de los tantos sedantes que me administran constantemente. No obstante, en la mayoría de los casos se trata de una falsa alarma que me sorprende momentáneamente.

Oigo como esas pisadas pasan a un lado de mi celda, y se pierden a la lejanía, hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. No ha pasado nada importante durante este día. No me han tomado, y llevado hacia los laboratorios para seguir con sus experimentos conmigo. La rutina se ha roto. La espontaneidad esta a la orden del día.

Todo esta muy tranquilo. Inclusive, siento ganas de dormirme (sin la necesidad de ninguna droga, claro esta), y ya no despertar. De escapar hacia el infinito, de ver el cielo o el infierno. O el limbo, aunque sea. No se que mas escribir. Temo que me tomen por sorpresa, y de que me arrebaten este escrito para que mis breves memorias no lleguen a leerse por alguna persona ajena a este sufrir. No obstante, dejo todo en las manos del destino.

Debo terminar ya. He escrito lo deseado, y desahogado mi alma y corazón de todo recuerdo que ha surgido de mí al ser encerrada y torturada en este sitio. Tras ser transformada en este ser, tras ser empujada a realizar lo que ahora he realizado. Escribir demasiado es redundar. Y redundar es para los idiotas. Para los idiotas que tanto he odiado y destruido durante mi estancia en este lugar.

Sin embargo, yo no soy ninguna idiota. Un poco torpe, tal vez. Pero no soy ninguna idiota.

Quisiera decir _"Adiós",_ pero solo reservo esta palabra para ciertas ocasiones especiales. Porque si te digo _"Adiós",_ ¡Bum!, te esfumas. Por eso, te diré un _"hasta luego". _Esta palabra denota que todavía vivirás para un buen rato más. Implica que no mataré al idiota, no instantáneamente. No suelo usar este par de palabras con regularidad, ya que solo las digo cuando la "Blaze" buena está al mando de este cuerpo. Pero, es bueno desempolvar el vocabulario de vez en cuando ¿verdad?

Entonces, _"hasta luego", _mi querido lector. Espero que te halles en un sitio reconfortable al haber leído esto. Espero que la estés pasando de lo mejor en tu hogar, junto con tu familia. Al lado de tus padres, hermanos o hijos. Porque nunca se sabe que vendrá en el futuro. Al fin y al cabo, todos tenemos un poco de idiotez en nuestra vida.

Reza por qué esa idiotez no sea descubierta, porque, como dije nunca se sabe que vendrá en el futuro. Tal vez, un ser te diga _"hola"_, y te diga _"Adiós"_ aunque tú no quieras. Aunque te arrodilles. Aunque supliques. Aunque te persignes miles de veces.

Sin embargo, no es mi intención asustarte. Puede que para la mayoría la muerte sea una pesadilla indeseable. Pero, para mi, sigue siendo un sueño irrealizable, remoto, inalcanzable…

* * *

><p><strong>Otra obra más. Otra oportunidad más. No tengo mucho que decir. Solo que tengo de vez en cuando una mentalidad perversa y maligna. Mentalidad que traté de plasmar en este fic. Soy tío por segunda vez. Estoy feliz. Ya se acercan las vacaciones de semana santa (estoy aun más feliz!). Perdí dos materias el bimestre pasado (al menos no me eché las más importantes). Ahora escucho la canción <strong>_**"Sherpherd Moons"**_** de Enya. Buena rola, relaja. Estoy viendo también **_**"Sasameki koto"**_**, el cual es un cage de risa (sin embargo, es **_**yuri**_**, así que no lo mires si no te agrada este género). La "hora del planeta" en mi casa fue la hora más extraña e interesante que haya vivido (la electricidad parece destruir la unión familiar además de generar un gasto enorme…). Actualicé mi perfil, pasa si quieres conocer un poco mas de mi. Explicación del título de esta historia en la próxima entrega. Porfa, pon un review si es que te gusto este fic (y si no, pues pon uno para mostrar tu inconformidad). **

**Ya no se que mas decir, así que hasta aquí llegó este pequeño _pie de pagina_…**

**TIO GIL DJ, THE ORIGINAL BEAT…!**


End file.
